Kuronue's Survival, and Accidental Love
by fixatedcrystals
Summary: Basically, Kuronue gets saved right. and owes his life to a female demon that totally kicks but, but the story unfolds as has a few secrets linked to her family that Kuronue has no idea. As her dying request, he is to ensure her family's existence.


Kuronue's Perspective:

The nighttime was falling upon us quickly as Youko and I kept running away from the bounty hunters. Although our energy levels were quite high, even I must admit that I was growing weary. But the quest for survival determined our future existence.

Suddenly, my necklace had fallen out of my grasp and like an obsessed fool I ran after it only to find out that a trap had been set in place. The sharp edges of the bamboo shoots painfully pierced through all of my limbs more than once. I screamed in agony of this ridiculous pain that ran through my body. My sense alerted, my cries louder as more began to pierce the center of my body with the necklace back in my grasp. I let out a small, victorious chuckle as I was falling in and out of consciousness. Then I heard Youko's adamant voice: "Kuronue, We've got to escape! " Youko appeared closer and closer to me, and I realized my position and barked at him horrifically as I attempted to thrust my body forward to send him a clear message. "Leave Youko! Just forget about me and survive. They will catch you!" There was such a pain in youko's golden fox-like eyes, and hesitation. Disobeying the order he stepped forward and again I told him "Just Leave! They are near us! Escape and be safe, I'll catch up!" Skeptical Youko stepped back and nodded painfully; with a fraction of a second, he escaped into the dark depths of the forest. I was suspended in the air with the bamboos from every inch of my body. Due to the loss of so much blood, reality became quite of a haze for me. Maybe a deep sleep is needed…

All of a sudden a group of demons surrounded me, and I jolted awake as they were attempting to set me on fire. I snarled at them viciously with what little strength I had left. The group merely taunted me and my weakened stage. Oh how I wanted to rip their throats out, and injected directly into their hearts. The laughing bast***s. Lucky for them.. I was already dying and my nerves had been failing me. The main honcho of the group was a rather large man, with a noticeable scar across his left eye and a mesmerizing hazel with hints of blue was the eye of death. Fear was strickened within me. He got closer and closer and spat at me, even though I was in a higher position than me. Without even realizing it, they used a knife-like baton and forced it into my guts. The pain shot up within me again as I cried even more in agony. Then the knife was slowly carving out my intestines and repeatedly the men stabbed me in my abdomen. I couldn't take the pain it was, unbearable and death I would have gladly welcomed already. The main man chuckled behind his back and walked away softly saying "You useless punk." Then the men stopped jabbing me with knives and doused gasoline on me, and someone used rocks to ignite the fire.

Different Perspective:

A small crack of twigs in the distance, and every man in that group turned their attention to what was out there. The speed was incredible as the cracking of twigs was evident all around them, repititously. Some of the demons were scared, low-class of course. Some backed away, and was obliterated with ice daggers that set off explosions. The main man was a bit hesitant in leaving "Show yourself. And I'll give you the hono-" and his throat welcomed and ice dagger that didn't set off but remained there. And she did. She did show herself. The main man was choking and could speak.

The female demon was a sight for sore eyes, her body strictly built to survive death. Her gleaming eyes were strongly highlighted when they began to set Kuronue on fire. Cerulean eyes with a highlight of gray was there, but turned a blood thirsty red right in front of the men. She wore a mid-thigh black-flowered, kimono with long sleeves, and a black obi around her kimono. Her back carried a giant buster blade that seemed double edged. Her back-long haired tied up as she had side-swept bangs. The bangs were the color of a dirty blonde and the rest of her hair a dark purple. Her mouth had been covered by something resembled a white scarf. Gently, she pulled it down and looked at how many men surrounded the vicinity. 1..2..3..4 over there..5..6..8 men total. With the number in her mind she disappeared in the woods. The torturous pleas from Kuronue was becoming louder and louder as his fleshed was being burned. Suddenly they went out as ice began to freeze the flames, and with a single stomp from the female demon it shattered, leaving Kuronue still suspended in the air.

Majestically, she let her self down and reached her back for her buster blade and decided it against it and so she formed thinner and sharper ice daggers to hit each of the men in their critical points that blocked blood flow to the heart and in 2 seconds, they all dropped to the ground of apparent heart attack. The female smirked at all of them began to disintegrate into nothing but bones.

"pathetic fools" she said.

After the attack to ran to Kuronue, and broke through the bamboos to get him out of the suspension and laid him on the floor. Without any gentleness, she pulled the bamboos with such a force that caused him to let out even more cries as the blood was spilling out even faster. He began huffing and puffing strongly as he braced himself for the many more times she pulled the bamboos out of him. After the last once she laid her hands over his chest and concentrated really hard. Slowly her hands began to glow a fuzzy light yellow, that encompassed all of kuronue's body. And all she told him was. "relax, ill get you fixed up" and he dosed off.


End file.
